Greg Burson
Gregory Lewis "Greg" Burson (June 29, 1949 – July 22, 2008) was an American voice actor. Biography Greg Burson was given the responsibility of voicing Bugs Bunny in the 1995 Carrotblanca, a well-received 8-minute Looney Tunes cartoon originally shown in cinemas alongside The Amazing Panda Adventure (US) and The Pebble and the Penguin (non-US). It has since been released on video, packaged with older Looney Tunes cartoons, and was even included in the special edition DVD release of Casablanca, of which it is both a parody and a homage. Burson also voiced Bugs in the 1996 short From Hare to Eternity, which is notable for being dedicated to the memory of the then-recently deceased Friz Freleng, and for being the final Looney Tunes cartoon that Chuck Jones directed. Burson also provided Bugs' voice in The Bugs and Daffy Show, which ran on Cartoon Network from 1996 to 2003. He also voiced several [[List of Looney Tunes characters|other Looney Tunes characters]] including Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Pepé Le Pew and Foghorn Leghorn on the hit Warner Bros. animated television series Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries and Taz-Mania. He also voiced Yogi Bear on The New Yogi Bear Show (after the death of Daws Butler in 1988) and many other characters in Hanna-Barbera-related shows and Mr. Magoo in the animated segments of the live action feature film of the same name in 1997 (after Jim Backus died in 1989). His other voice work includes shows such as CatDog, Batman: The Animated Series, All-New Dennis the Menace, Mother Goose and Grimm, The Angry Beavers, Samurai Jack, The Smurfs, Super Friends, The Twisted Adventures of Felix the Cat and Garfield and Friends, the feature film Jurassic Park and the three ''Star Wars'' video games The Phantom Menace, Jedi Power Battles and The Gungan Frontier. Arrest and End of Career In May 2004, Burson was later arrested by detectives after barricading himself inside his home in Tujunga for six hours before surrendering. Initial reports have claimed that an Armed S.W.A.T. team had responded to a call from two of his female roommates that he was inebriated, armed and holding a third female roommate hostage. Burson also screamed a stream of nonsensical words at the cops when they were alerted to his home. The cops had later discovered that Burson had a collection of guns in his home. One officer says "He was so drunk, we couldn't tell if he was trying to do one of his voices or was just slurring his words." Officer Rudy Villarreal has confirmed all three women were involved in the incident lived with Burson, but none of them were harmed. It was reported that, due to his alcoholism, he was having trouble finding work. This arrest, however, officially ruined his career. Death Greg (aged 59) died on July 22, 2008 from complications due to diabetes and arteriosclerosis. He had been struggling with alcoholism in the latter part of his life. Filmography Television * The Angry Beavers - Judge Otter, Otter #1 * CatDog - Barry the Baboon * Channel Umptee-3 - Professor I. Revelent * Mother Goose and Grimm - Attila * The New Yogi Bear Show - Yogi Bear * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show - Snoopy * The Twisted Adventures of Felix the Cat - Additional Voices * All-New Dennis the Menace - Mr. Wilson * Samurai Jack - Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey * Tom & Jerry Kids - Additional Voices * Droopy, Master Detective - Additional Voices * Wake, Rattle, and Roll - Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss * Yo Yogi! - Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Officer Smith, Wally Gator * Jonny Quest - Additional Voices * Fantastic Max - Additional Voices * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - Corbin, Sanderson * Garfield and Friends - Additional Voices * The Baby Huey Show - Fox (1995-1996) * Batman: The Animated Series - Mad Dog * Animaniacs - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety, Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam * Tiny Toon Adventures - Elmer Fudd, Pepe Le Pew, Bugs Bunny (1991-1992), Daffy Duck * Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd * Taz-Mania - Bugs Bunny * Johnny Bravo - Ghostly Gardener * 2 Stupid Dogs - Additional Voices * The Smurfs - Additional Voices * Super Friends - Additional Voices Film * Carrotblanca - Bugs Bunny, Radio Dispatcher, Louie, Airport PA Announcer * I Yabba-Dabba Do! - Additional Voices * Jurassic Park - Mr. DNA (voice) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland - Flap, Nemo's Father * Mr. Magoo - Mr. Quincy Magoo (animated form) * Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights - Yogi Bear, Royal Chef * Snoopy, Come Home - Snoopy * Tom and Jerry: The Movie - Man * Yogi the Easter Bear - Yogi Bear Theme Park * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera - Yogi Bear Video games * Wacky Races - Red Max, Sergeant Blast, Peter Perfect, Rufus Ruffcut * Sheep, Dog, 'n' Wolf - Elmer Fudd * Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions (Super NES version) - Duck Dodgers * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Boss Rugor Nass, Guard Door, Injured Soldier #1, Jabba's Porter, Shop Owner * Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier - Boss Rugor Nass, Gungan Librarian * Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles - Boss Rugor Nass, Peck Category:Looney Tunes Category:Yogi Bear Category:Deceased Category:Warner Bros. Category:Mr. Magoo Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Voice Actors Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:Boys Category:Anaheim, California